


I can't lose you too

by SharkEnthusiast



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cop Diego, Diego is a cop, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oh My God, Prompt Fill, Suicide Attempt, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: This is not how Diego pictured their reunion.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaya_mckay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_mckay/gifts).



> This was written at midnight.  
> And apparently when I'm sleep deprived, I have an affinity for run on sentences and sentence fragments.  
> Prompt by the wonderful Kaya_mckay
> 
>  
> 
> Hey quick psa Diego is a cop in this I forgot

 

 

 

Diego wants to belive it isn't him.

 

 

 

Wants to belive that are plenty of junkies out there wearing sparkly crop tops and smeared eyeliner and no shoes.

 

 

 

Wants to blame his stupid over analysing brain for thinking its him.

 

 

 

He responds to the call anyway.

 

 

 

"Ponce Ramirez heading there. Over."

 

 

 

He still flinches, even after 2 years of being a cop, at his fake last name.

 

 

 

He turns the keys in the ignition of the police car, flips on his sirens and just keeps pressing down on the gas pedal harder and harder. If Diego wasnt completely freaking out, he would be having some sort of fun. It feels like he's flying, sort of. He can't tell whether that's how fast hes going or a result of _how fast his breathing is, how fast his heart is racing._ But he can't focus on that because _there is someone on a bridge about to jump and Jesus Christ it might be Klaus._

 

 

 

He keeps trying to calm himself down. Steady his breathing, get his fingers to stop tapping rapidly on the wheel because _it's not him._ It cant be. No way.

 

 

 

Klaus is all dopey grins and harsh laughter and uncalculated risks. And even though he hasn't seen the bean pole in years, this is his brother. His crime fighting partner. (Diego almost smiles at that)This isn't him. It better not be.

 

 

 

Diego steps on the break to hard, too violently, and he nearly throws his own head through the windshield.

 

 

 

_Damn._ He thinks to himself. _I'm so out of it I forgot my seat belt._

 

 

 

He wastes no time. Shoves open the car door, not bothering to close it. Half runs half walks, to the semi circle surrounding the 10 feet of bridge. He pushes through the crowd, through Eudora and Mitch and the other guys.

 

 

 

And there he is.

 

 

 

The overwhelmingly thin frame, the stupid fur coat, the mop of half curly, half dreadlocks hair.

 

 

 

Klaus.

 

 

 

Patch has joined him now, wearing a sad look.

 

 

 

"He's not responding. Been like that ever since we got here, with his hands over his ears and everything." She says, turning to him. Somehow expecting an answer, even though she didn't ask a question.

 

 

 

Diego doesn't answer. Doesn't move. Because his head is reeling, and he doesn't trust his voice to come out level. Doesn't trust himself to not absolutely _flip his shit._

 

 

 

"Diego?" She asks. Her hand is on his shoulder now.

 

 

 

He suddenly feels angry. Livid. That Klaus is out doing this when they finally got out of the academy. Livid that Klaus could of escaped but didn't. Not really at least.

 

 

 

He's shrugged Eudora's hand off of him now. He's striding forward and he's just so fucking angry but that doesnt mean his hands have stopped shaking.

 

 

 

"NUMBER FOUR!" He yells, trying to channel dear old Reggie Hargreeves. He instantly feels bad because this is Klaus, and Diego's Reggie Hargreeves voice will probably work a little too well on him.

 

 

 

Klaus doesnt respond. Doesn't turn around. Doesn't stop muttering under his breath.

 

 

 

Diego tries again.

 

 

 

"KLAUS!" He can see his brothers back muscles tense a little. Good. Finally.

 

 

 

Klaus is turning around, looking scared and overwhelmed and so _not Klaus_ that Diego isn't very angry anymore.

 

 

 

"Diego?" Klaus says, and seems to stop unraveling at such a fast pace. His eyes get a little less glassy, and his hands are away from his ears and he looks a little more sane. He isn't any less close to the edge of the bridge, though.

 

 

 

So Diego doesn't stop holding his breath.

 

 

 

"Yeah, man. It's me. Back to save the day." Its a failed attempt, anyway. No way Diego's going to be able to make Klaus laugh when he's about to kill himself.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry." Klaus says. Voice brittle, shattered. Too fragile. And maybe on the verge of tears but Diego does not want to belive that because this is _Klaus._ And Klaus doesn't cry real, not fake tears.

 

 

 

"I let you down. You and Ben. I just want to quit it and I know you want me to but they _won't shut up._ " Diego wants to say something, to cut him off, because Klaus did nothing to let Diego down. But he can't. Because Klaus is still too close to the edge, and Diego's scared any word will send him over.

 

 

 

"What about Vanya?" He asks. Trying to keep the shake out of his voice. Willing to risk anything to get him down and safe and not talking about scary things that make Diego's stomach curl.

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"How do you think she'll feel when she hears? Two out of three of her favorite brothers are already dead, how do you think she'll feel when the last one's gone too?" He's trying to sound gentle, but its sounding more like a threat.

 

 

 

"You can't do that to her. Not after Five. Not after Ben. Remember how torn up she was about them? Don't make her go through that again. She's already lost so m-"

 

 

 

He can't get the words out. He can't. He shuts his eyes.

 

 

 

"So m-much. She's already lost so much." There's a bit of a stutter, but not a lot. Diego's almost proud. He licks his lips.

 

 

 

He might be on the verge of tears now, too.

 

 

 

"Klaus. I know we're dysfunctional and overly dramatic and too much. But we're _family._ And after everything we've been through."

 

 

 

Klaus's eyes are getting glassy again. This stupid, too long speach Diego's making isnt working.

 

 

 

"I cant lose you too." He pushes out. All in one breath.

 

 

 

That seems to shake Klaus awake a little. Seems to make him react in someway. Show some sort of emotion.

 

 

 

"Don't make me go through that again. I've already lost Five and Ben. I can't. Without you, I wouldnt know what to do. Don't make me be stuck with Allison and Luther, man. I think I would go insane." He's trying so hard, practically begging. Giving Klaus a half smile, fighting tears.

 

 

 

Klaus steps away from the edge. Climbs over the railing.

 

 

 

Diego is hugging him. Too tight. Holding him as he shakes and cries and apologizes because this is not how he wanted their reunion to go.

 

 

 

(He's not completely sure he even wanted a reunion, but in Diego's arms, he's glad they did)

 

 

 

Diego may be crying too. Trying not to, though. Holding to tightly onto Klaus like he might never let him out of his sight again.

 

 

 

"Come on." Diego whispers, hoisting him up. Walking past Eudora and Mitch and all the other guys. Far far away from that bridge.

 

 

 

"There we go." He drops Klaus into the back seat of his car.

 

 

 

"We're g-going home."

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudora needs an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check me out! Updating the same day! 
> 
> This is real rough and I feel that it kind of doesnt fit with the first part, but still.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 

 

 

Even after being friends with Diego Ponce Ramirez for just over a year, Eudora doesn't know him.

 

 

 

 

Sure, she knows that he likes his coffee painfully sweet, that he is scarily loyal, that he likes the striped shirt she wears sometimes cause he thinks she looks cute.

 

 

 

 

(Diego Ponce Ramirez is a flirt. A bad one at that.)

 

 

 

 

But she doesn't _know_ him.

 

 

 

 

Doesn't know his parents, or if he has any siblings or even if he's from the city origionally.

 

 

 

 

They've gone out for drinks at least twice with a couple other guys on the team, and she's never even _heard_ him talk about his family.

 

 

 

 

And now he's talking stoned strangers down from suicide and calling them numbers.

 

 

 

 

She's not stupid. She knows this guy is probably from Diego's past, because he sure as hell isn't hanging with guys like that now.

 

 

 

 

Maybe he's a friend. Past boyfriend?

 

 

 

 

It did seem pretty romantic.

 

 

 

 

But whatever.

 

 

 

 

Eudora isn't the jealous or the judgemental type.

 

 

 

 

She cant wait any longer.

 

 

 

 

Diego doesn't show up for the rest of the day, so when she gets off of work (well past 10, there was lots of paperwork) she grabs her cellphone and calls him.

 

 

 

 

It goes straight to voicemail.

 

 

 

 

Huh. Guess his phones dead.

 

 

 

 

She leaves a voicemail.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Diego. It's uh, me. Just. Call me."

 

 

 

 

×+×

 

 

 

 

He doesn't call her back.

 

 

 

 

And either he's late to work or he's skipping again today.

 

 

 

 

It's a boring day. Nothing but stacks of paper work and bureaucracy and so much coffee it makes her jittery. Time seems to be crawling by, and still no Diego.

 

 

 

 

It's almost her lunch break when he finally shows.

 

 

 

 

He looks pretty much normal.

 

 

 

 

Maybe a little worn out.

 

 

 

 

Tired.

 

 

 

 

She want to talk to him immidiatly, but there's too much to do and Diego isnt going anywhere.

 

 

 

 

Not in the 3 minutes until lunch, at least.

 

 

 

 

He ends up coming up to her first.

 

 

 

 

He looks worse up close.

 

 

 

 

"Guess you want an explanation." He says. Slow. Deadpan. There's no emotion.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah." She says, setting her coffee down. "But I guess it's fine if you don't want to give me an explanation."

 

 

 

 

God, it's so awkward she wants to smash her scull against a brick.

 

 

 

 

Diego takes a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

"My real last name isn't Ponce Ramirez." He says.

 

 

 

 

_Huh._ She thinks. _Not what I was expecting, but okay._

 

 

 

 

Eudora thinks he reads into her expression and quickly backtracks.

 

 

 

 

"No no no no. I have a good reason, I swear."

 

 

 

 

She laughs at that. Diego and his excuses.

 

 

 

 

"Remember the Umbrella Academy?" He asks. His hands are shoved into his pockets. He almost looks sheepish.

 

 

 

 

Again, she's not stupid. Well maybe she is, judging on how long it took for her to figure it out.

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god. Oh my holy fucking god. Jesus Christ. The stoner kid back there was your _brother._ The  numbers! Oh man! The numbers!" Diego doesn't say anything.

 

 

 

 

"I'm friends with a superhero."

 

 

 

 

Diego's lips turn up at that.

 

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

 

She smiles back at him. Slow. Honey sweet.

 

 

 

 

"I gotta get back to my paperwork, Hargreeves."

 

 

 

 

Eudora's years obsessed with the umbrella academy payed off.

 

 

 

 

"Wait!" Diego says before she can walk away. Frantic.

 

 

 

 

"Dinner? 7:00?"

 

 

 

 

She smirks.

 

 

 

 

"Sure. 7 sounds good."

 


End file.
